


Mięta

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mięta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Miss Anne Thropy</p>
<p>Drabble (?)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mięta

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy
> 
> Drabble (?)

Tony otworzył drzwi do swojego penthouse’a i dosłownie zbaraniał.

  
\- Jarvis! Co tu się stało, do jasnej i ciężkiej cholery?!

  
\- Obawiam się, że pan Laufeyson… - SI zaczął wyjaśniać, ale Tony wyłączył go natychmiast, gdy tylko Loki stanął w korytarzu, wpatrując się ze skupieniem w mężczyznę.

  
\- Loki, możesz mi to wytłumaczyć? - inżynier rozłożył ręce, wskazując na fakt, że każda płaska pozioma przestrzeń w apartamentowcu zdawała się być zajęta przez doniczki… z miętą? – Skąd ta botaniczna pasja? – W obliczu boga Tony zmuszony był odkryć w sobie nowe pokłady cierpliwości.

  
Mięta pachniała intensywnie i odurzająco.

  
\- To ty mi wytłumacz, Stark – Loki ściągnął brwi, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego i podszedł do niego zdecydowanym i agresywnym krokiem, co czasami zwiastowało świetną zabawę. Ale nigdy nie w połączeniu z brwiami. – Ze wszystkich dziwacznych zwyczajów Midgardu… próbowałem zrozumieć, naprawdę, ale… ale o co właściwie chodzi z tym, że czuję do ciebie miętę?


End file.
